Space pups : Armagedon
He he nie złapiecie mnie ! - powiedziała Aurora do Sage ' a i Viggo - Właśnie , że tak ! - odparły - Auuu Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory Centrum NASA : - Doktorze Jay ! Mamy problem ! Asteroida wielkości Teksasu leci prosto na Ziemię ! - CO ? ! Musimy zorganizować konferencję ! I to już !! Zmiana sceny znak NASA - MAM CIĘ ! - powiedział Viggo po czym przybliżył nos do noska Aurory - Aa - a -a a ! - powiedział po czym go odsunęła delikatnie łapą - No weź ! - powiedział rozbawiony piesek Aurora wybiegła spod łap Vigga i dalej zaczęła się zabawa Zmiana sceny odznaka Vigga - Ale jesteś piękna ! - powiedział Gray - Aww . Aty też jesteś zabójczo przystojny - odpowiedziała przygryzając delikatnie wargę - Kocham Cię ! - powiedział - Ja Ciebie też ! - powiedziała Victoria po czym pocałowali się Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a - He he ! - zaśmiał się Viggo - Cześć ! - powiedziała Snowy - Hej co tam ?! - zapytała Aurora - A dobrze ! - odparła Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy - A zatem !? - zapytał doktor Jay - Ściągnęliśmy najściślejsze umysły świata ! - odparł doktor Norman - I ? - Zrobimy plan ochrony świata ! - Powinniśmy rozstawić żagle słoneczne , które zmieniły by lot asteroidy ! - zaproponował jeden z doktorów - Odpada - Wiem , kto może nam pomóc ! Wyślijcie tam helikopter ! Zmiana sceny odznaka NASA - Ale mi się nudzi ! - powiedział Volvo - Co możemy zrobić ? - zapytała Shira - Może pogramy w Hop Hop Boogie ? - zapytała Brooklyn - Nie , graliśmy w to już dużo wcześniej ! - powiedziała Amber Nagle dobiega odgłos helikoptera . - Hę ? - zapytał Volvo Nagle Aurora , Viggo i Sage hamują . - Co się dzieje ? - zapytała Aurora Helikopter ląduje - Musimy zabrać was do siedziby NASA ! Jestem doktor Norman ! - Miło mi Cię poznać , ale dlaczego ? - Nie ważne ! Wsiadajcie do helikoptera ! - Psi Patrol zbiórka koło bazy ! - Ryder wzywa ! Marshall potyka się o wystający konar i przewraca Max ' a . W końcu wszystkie pieski są na miejscu . - A zatem wsiadamy ! - zarządził doktor Norman - Co się dzieje ? - zapytała lekko zmieszana May - Nie wiem ! - odparła Coral - Założę się , że to coś ważnego ! - powiedziała Amy - O BOŻE !! - krzyknął Clif - Co się stało !? - zapytała Oliana - Co z szczeniakami !! - dodał - WŁAŚNIE ! - dodała zmartwiona Victoria - Są bezpieczne , znajdują się u Katie ! - odparł Ryder - Aha - mruknął Clif Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder ' a Przed siedzibą NASA - Co się stało !? Czyżby NASA znalazło ropę naftową na Marsie ?! - zażartował Rubble - He he he ! Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble ' a - Zatem to jest naz projekt . Astronauci polecą dwoma wahadłowcami na powierzchnię asteroidy wywiercą dziurę i rozłożą ładunek . W centrum szkoleń - I cała nadzieja jest w tej garstce ludzi ??? - zapytał Rubble - Taak - Może i mają doświadczenie , ale nie maja doświadczenia w wierceniu i ratowaniu ! - dodał Rubble - A więc jaki jest inny plan ? - zapytał doktor Norman - INNY PLAN ! - wtrącił się Heks - Jesteście NASA ! Posłaliście pierwszego człowieka na księżyc , pierwszego pieska na księżyc ! I co nie macie planu B !? - powiedział Heks - Uff . Macie jakiś pomysł ? - zapytał doktor Norman - Ja mam - odparł Ryder po czym dodał - wyślijcie nas - Dobrze ! - A więc poleci z wami kapitan Sharp - odparł doktor Norman - Psst ! Amber ! Amber ! - powiedziała Brooklyn - CO ? ! Czy on nie jest podobny do Victorii ?? - dodała Brooklyn - E no racja ! - Dobrze to koniec na dziś ! - powiedział doktor Norman - Pieski ! Pierwszy raz będziemy razem w kosmosie , już wcześniej chciałem to zrobić , ale weszło to nam w drogę ! Robo - psie ! Przyleć patrohadłowcem ! - HE ! ? - odpowiedziała Ana Nagle przylatuje patrohadłowiec . - WOW ! - Wejdźcie do środka i załóżcie nowe stroje ! - zarządził Ryder - JEJ ! Chwilę później - Jak to będzie się nazywać ? - zapytała Astro - Space pups ! - odparł Ryder - SPACE PUPS ! SPACE PUPS ! SPACE PUPS ! - skandowały pieski Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder ' a - No pieski czas na testy psychologiczne ! - powiedział Ryder - ŻE CO !? - krzyknął Hutch - Przecież jesteśmy normalni !! - dodał Duke - Właśnie - dodała Kasumi - Wiem , ale musicie ! Boję się żeby tylko któreś z was nie miało kosmicznej demencji ! - AHA ! - mruknął Victor Na badaniach .. - I wo - w ogóle ja ! - powiedział Rubble po czym się rozpłakał Po badaniach - I ? - zapytał Ryder - Bez dwóch zdań przechodzą ! - odparł - UF ! TO DOBRZE ! - Doktorze Norman przechodzą ! - To dobrze mają jakieś warunki ? - Tak ! - Rubble chciałby spędzić wakacje w Bialym Damie ???? - BIAŁYM DOMU !! - krzyknął piesek - A ! Gray i Victoria chcą kupić plażę Anse Gegorette ! Po dłuuugim wymienianiu ... - A mój warunek to , żeby mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód nie płacili podatków ! - NO DOBRZE ! Dzień przed wylotem ... - ARI ! ? - zapytał Viggo - TAK ? O właśnie Cię szukałam ! - odparła zadowolona suczka - Wiesz , ja ja naprawdę ale to naprawdę Cię lubię , znaczy lubię tonie jest .. Oczy Aurory zaczęły się rozszerzać - HEJ BROOK ! - krzyknęła Aurora - O hejka ! Stresujesz się ? - zapytała Brooklyn - Nie no co ty ! Raczej cieszę się !! - dodała - Aa oki ! - No to dokończ co miałeś tam mówić ! - dodała - J - j - j - już nic ! - mruknął Viggo - O ! - powiedziała jakby zawiedziona Aurora - No hej Ari ! - powiedział Sage - Hej ! - mruknęła - Co się stało ?? - zapytał piesek - Nic , naprawdę ! - Oki , wiesz bo ja - Pójdę pogadać z Snowy , o weszłam Ci w słowo ! - dodała - Spoko ! - rzucił Sage Viggo tuli uszy i skomli - ,, ALE JESTEM GŁUPI ! NAWET SAGE JEST MĄDRZEJSZY ODE MNIE !! " - pomyślał Viggo - No jak tam !? - rzucił Sage - Dobrze ! - warknął mimo smutku Viggo - Wyluzuj , uśmiechnij się ! Przecież wiem , że ją kochasz ! - powiedział Sage - HĘ - Wiesz dobrze , że któryś z nas zostanie jej chłopakiem ! - dodał Sage - DOBRZE O TYM WIEM ! - rzucił przez zęby Viggo - Zatem .. - SAGE !! - krzyknęła Amber - Ee tak ? - Chodź pogadamy ! - dodała - E OK ! - odparł Sage Zmiana sceny odznaka Sage ' a - Hej skarbie ! - powiedziała Kasumi - O hej ! - odparł Victor - Gotowy na jutrzejsze wyzwanie ?? - zapytała suczka - Mnie się pytasz ? Czy gotowy oczywiście , ze gotowy skarbie !! - odparł dumnie Victor - W pewnym sensie spodziewałam się tej odpowiedzi ! - odparła Kasumi - Kocham Cię ! - powiedział Victor - Ja ciebie też ! - odparła po czym się pocałowali Zmiana sceny odznaka Kasumi - E S - S - Skipper ?? - zapytał Zuma - Co się stało ? - odparła suczka - Stresujesz się ??? - zapytał piesek - I to jest to pytanie ??? - zapytał rozbawiona Skipper - Nie - odparł rumieniąc się Zuma - To o co chodzi !? - zapytała suczka - Trochę się stresuje !! - odparł Zuma - To nic złego , mimo to jesteś odważny , silny , dobry , miły ! - powiedziała wymieniając Skipper - Dzięki ! - odparł Zuma - Nie ma za co ! - odparł po czym go polizała po policzku Zmiana sceny odznaka Zumy - Widzę , że się cieszysz Tracker !! - powiedziała Coral - Si ! Miałbym się nie cieszyć !! - odparł zadowolony piesek - Racja ! I nie boisz się ciemności !?? - zapytała suczka - Pewnie , ze nie !! Dla Ciebie to mógłbym nawet polecieć w najczarniejsze miejsce w wszechświecie ! - odparł - Naprawdę ! Chociaż nie chciałabym Cię stracić ! - odparła suczka po czym polizała swojego partnera - Wiesz , ze Cię kocham - odparła - SI ! Yo también te quiero ! - powiedział po czym się pocałowali - Och Tracker !! - odparła rozmarzona suczka Zmiana sceny odznaka Coral - Hej Viggo co si stało !? - zapytała Astro - Nie nic naprawdę ! - odparł po czym westchnął - Naprawdę ?? - zapytał Astro marszcząc czoło - Naprawdę - szepnął - Widzę , że coś nie jest ok ! - odparła - Po prostu źle się czuje !! - odparł - Może przysłać Youki ?? - zapytała - Nie , przejdzie mi ! - odparł - Ok ! No to papatki ! - odparła suczka po czym odeszła Wchodzi Sunset .. - Hej Viggo ! - odparła Sunset - Hej ! - mruknął - Co jest !? - zapytała - Mi nic ! CZEMU WSZYSCY DOOKOŁA SIĘ MNIE PYTAJĄ !!! - krzyknął - Przepraszam ja nie chciałam , po prostu martwię się o Ciebie ! - szepnęła smutna suczka - O ! Sorki ! Trochę mnie po niosło ! - odparł zawstydzony piesek - Nie chciałem - dodał - Przecież nie mam Ci tego za złe ! Znam Cię jak mało kto ! I wiem , że chodzi o Aurorę ! - odparła rezolutnie Sunset - SKĄD WIEDZIAŁAŚ !!! - krzyknął przerażony - Po pierwsze jestem twoją siostrą !! - odparła - A po drugie wiem , że ją kochasz !! - odparła - Ale tobie Malcolm powiedział co czuje i odwzajemniał uczucie ! Amy to samo ! Clif także jej powiedział co czuje !! A Eco ! - i tu zwiesił na chwilę głos - A Eco to na razie jeszcze nie jest zakochany , ale jak będzie to będzie ta sama sytuacja !! - odparł Aurora wchodzi słyszy rozmowę i chowa się za wielką rurą . - ONA TEGO NIE ODWZAJEMNIA , MIMO , ŻE JESTEŚMY NAJLEPSZYMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI !! -krzyknął Aurora robi się smutna - Wiem , że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień ! - odparła Sunset po czym poszła - Albo i nie ! - szepnął - Hej Viggo ! - ARI !!!! - powiedział - Zobaczyłeś ducha za mną czy co - zaśmiała się - E ! He he nie ! - odparł Viggo , któremu diametralnie zmienił się humor na lepsze - Będę mogła koło Ciebie siedzieć w patrohadłowcu ?? - zapytała - NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ !!! - odparł po czym dodał - PEWNIE !!!! - ,, Ale super ! Ari chce siedzieć koło mnie ! Może jednak nie jestem taki głupi i nie mam pecha !! " - pomyślał - Świetnie astronauto !! - odparła Aurora rumieniąc się po czym polizała po policzku Vigga - D - d - d - dzięki !! - odparł rozanielony Viggo - Nie ma sprawy pójdę pogadać z Brianą ! - powiedziała suczka po czym dodała - Po powrocie do domu pomogę jej w przygotowaniu pewnej sukienki ! - odparła - Pa pa przystojniaku ! - odparła po czym puściła oko do Vigga - Pa piękna !! - odparł Viggo ( początek piosenki : Aerosmith I Don ' t Wanna Miss a Thing ) Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory - Trochę się stresuję i martwię Gray ! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się damy radę !! Ale czym się martwisz ?!! Jestem przy Tobie wszystko będzie OK !! - odparł - Wiem , tylko , zastanawia mnie ten Sharp ! - odparła - Nie martw się nim ! - powiedział piesek - Kocham Cię Gray ! - odparła Victoria - Ja Ciebie też !! - odparł Gray Po czym się pocałowali ( refren piosenki : Aerosmith I Don ' t Wanna Miss a Thing ) Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a Blisko wejścia na płytę Savannah i Kaito oglądają zachód Słońca . - Ale piękny !! - szepnęła suczka - Owszem ! - odparł piesek po czym dodał - ale ty jesteś piękniejsza !! - Aww ! Kaito ! - odparła suczka - Kocham Cię Savvy ! - powiedział Kaito - Ja Ciebie też ! - szepnęła suczka Potem się całują ... Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaito - Naprawdę !?? - zapytała Aurora - Tak ! - Ruf ruf schowaj działka wodne !! - powiedział Marshall - Złap mnie Ari ! - OK ! - PIESKI NIEE ! - krzyknął Marshall Nagle Viggo i Aurora si poślizgują i wpadają na siebie Viggo upadł na Aurorę . - UPS ! - powiedziała Marshall - Następnym razem musimy poprosić Chase ' a o pachołki ! - odparła Nika - Noo , hę nic wam nie jest ! - odparł Marshall - Uf ! Hę - powiedział Viggo po czym razem z Aurorą oblali się rumieńcem . - Oki ! No no co my tu mamy !! - powiedział Marshall ( Koniec muzyki i odgłos zacinania się płyty ) - EE ! Sorki ! - odparły dwa zawstydzone pieski Nika popatrzyła się na niego z rozkazem w oczach ,, Daj im spokój ! " - E ! Racja ! - szepnął Marshall - Nic złego wam się nie stało , mój kochany braciszek czasami ma głowę w chmurach ! - odparła Nika - Nie mi nie . ARI JESTEŚ CAŁA !! - odparł Viggo - Mi nic tylko trochę mnie łapa boli ! - Marshall leć po NIKĘ ! - krzyknął Viggo - Przepraszam Ari ! To moja wina - szepnął smutny - To nie Twoja wina Viggo ! - odparła wesoło - Ale prze ze mnie łapa cię boli - dodał zdołowany - Pewnie to zwykły siniak ! Zaraz Youki to sprawdzi - odparła Aurora - Ok - dodał smutny - Jestem ! - powiedział Youki ostro hamując -Marshall sprawdź to !! - odparła Youki - Tak jest ! Ruf ruf rentgen ! - powiedział Marshall - Łapa Aurory jest cała ! - odparł Marshall - JEST ! ARI JEST CAŁA ! AUUU - krzyknął skacząc Viggo Marshall z Youki patrzą się na niego z wyrazem na pysku odpowiadającym słowu ,, AHA !? " . Natomiast Aurora się zarumieniła . - E ! He he ! - odparł speszony Viggo - Ruf ruf maść ! - powiedziała Youki - Jutro powinno być ok ! - dodała - Dzięki ! - odparła Aurora - Ale Cię lubię Viggo ! - powiedziała po czym położyła głowę na jego ramieniu Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory - H - h - h - hej Snowy ! - powiedział Ben - Cześć Ben !! - odparła Snowy - Wiesz Ben trochę się boję ! - odparła przyjacielowi suczka - Nie bój się ! Będę Ci pomagał ! - odparł piesek - Dzięki ! - odparła suczka - Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego można sobie życzyć ! - powiedziała Snowy rumieniąc się - Dzięki Snowy ! - odparł - Wiesz Snowy ja ja ! - zaczął Ben - Tak ! - powiedziała Snowy jakby na coś liczyła - Ja Cię - HEJ BEN ! HEJ SNOWY ! - powiedział Eryk - Hej Eryk ! - rzucił Ben - No cześć ! - odparła pogodnie Snowy - Gotowi do lotu !? - zapytał - Tak ! - odparł dumnie Ben - Uhuh ! - odparł Snowy kiwając głową - Świetnie ! Miejmy nadzieje , że wszystko pójdzie dobrze ! - dodał Eryk - Na pewno pójdzie dobrze ! - warknął Ben - A ma nie pójść !? - zapytała Snowy kryjąc strach - Nie , ale nigdy nie ma nic pewnego ! - powiedział Eryk Nagle jak z pod ziemi do pokoju wszedł Obi - Wszystko będzie ok ! Zawsze nie ma rzeczy nie możliwych , oraz damy radę ! - powiedział Obi - Wiesz Obi ! - zaczął Eryk - Co ! że damy radę ! To wiem bo ,, Psi Patrol to zrobi ! I min . Obi ! " - powiedział po czym zaśpiewał - Taa ! - mruknął Eryk - To ja lecę ! - dodał - Oki papatki ! - powiedział Obi - Pa ! - powiedziała Snowy - Przydał się Twój optymizm Obi ! - powiedziała Snowy - Noo ! - dodał Ben Zmiana sceny odznaka Ben ' a - Och Gray jak ja Cię kocham !! - powiedziała Victoria - Ja Ciebie też ! - odparł - Pff ! Wcale , że nie ! - wtrącił się Kajtek - Wrr ! Zostaw nas ! Chyba , że mam cię ugryźć w łapę !? - warknął - Nie !? Ty mnie nie obchodzisz ! Victoria mnie obchodzi ! - odparł - WRR ! WARA OD NIEJ ! ALBO BĘDZIESZ MUSIAŁ SIĘ ZE MNĄ POLICZYĆ !! - krzyknął wściekły Gray - Pff ! Taki kundel jak ty nie będzie mi rozkazywać !!! - odparł - ON NIE JEST KUNDLEM !! - warknęła Victoria - Oj no Victoria !! Wiesz dobrze , że jesteśmy dla siebie przeznaczeni !! - odparł - Wcale , że nie ! - odparła - Pewnego dnia zniszczę Twoje małżeństwo ! - rzucił Kajtek - WRR ! PRZEGIĄŁEŚ ! - warknął Gray po czym skoczył w stronę Kajtka - Nie zapomnij o tym ! - powiedział Gray po czym ugryzł Kajtka - AUĆ !! - pisnął przerażony po czym uciekł Kajtek ogląda się za siebie - WRR ( odgłos szczekania owczarka niemieckiego ) - AA ! - krzyknął Kajtek tuląc ogon i uciekł - I tak to się robi ! - odparł Gray Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray ' a Następnego dnia - PSI PATROL zbiórka w patrohadłowcu !! - powiedział Ryder - RYDER WZYWA !! - krzyknęły pieski Marshall ' owi łapy się plączą i wpada w pieski - No dobra już wstaje ! - powiedział Marshall Pieski ubierają się w strój Space pup i zaczynają być przypinane . - Dziesięć , dziewięć , osiem siedem , sześć , pięć , cztery , trzy , dwa , jeden ! START - powiedział męski głos Rakieta z patrohadłowcem rusza . - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir ! - Pieski nie ma czasu do stracenia ! - Rubble , Obi ! Wy wywiercicie dziurę ! - powiedział Ryder - Rubble śpieszy w kosmiczną pomoc - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Obi jako Space pup ) - Hope , Hutch , Dylan , Gray , Skipper , Victoria ! - wy włożycie bombę w dziurę - W kosmosie jestem potrzebna !! - Melduje się w kosmosie ! - Dylan leci na kosmiczny patrol !! - Gray leci w kosmos - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Skipper jako Space pup ) - Jestem kosmiczną śnieżynką !! Patrohadłowiec ląduje na powierzchni asteroidy , pieski wyskakują z niego ! - Ruf ruf dryl !! - powiedziały pieski I szybko zaczęły wiercić dziurę . - Gotowe ! - powiedział Obi - Dalej pieski ! - UF ! Ta bomba jest ciężka !! - LANI , VALKA ! POMÓŻCIE IM !! - Lani w kosmosie pomoc niesie ! - ( Nie wiem co może mówić Valka jako Space pup ) - Uf ! Damy radę ! - powiedziała Lani - Jeszcze kawałek - dodała Valka - Prawie - dodał Hutch - Szybciej !! Asteroida zbliża się do ziemi !! - odparł Gray - O nie ! - dodała Victoria - Pchamy dalej ! - zarządziła Skipper W końcu pieski włożyły bombę do rowu , ale W patrohadłowcu - O nie k - ktoś będzie musiał ją odpalić ! - JA TO ZROBIĘ ! - zadeklarował się Gray - NIE ! - krzyknęła Victoria - Tak kochanie , odprowadzę go ! - odparł kapitan Sharp - KOCHANIE ?? - zapytała Kasumi - Tak , Victoria to moja córka ! - odparł kapitan sharp Nagle usłyszeli śmiech - OGLĄDAMY KONIEC ŚWIATA Z PIERWSZYCH RZĘDÓW ! HE HE HI HI ! - powiedział Rubble - Iha ujeżdża bombę ! - dodał za chwilę - O nie ! Ma kosmiczną demencje !! - odparł kapitan Sharp - Mam go ! - odparł Victor po czym związał Rubble ' a taśmą klejącą - Chodź Gray ! - Żegnaj Victoria ! - Żegnaj ! W windzie na dole - Było miło Cię poznać Nagle Sharp wciąga Gray ' a do środka i wychodzi na zewnątrz - CO ? - Pozdrów ode mnie moją córkę ! - odparł - ALE ! - Zaopiekuj się nią ! - Dobrze ! - Dziękuje synu ! - odparł Winda wjeżdża na górę - GRAY ? - zapytał się Miki - GRAY !! - odparła Victoria - Gdzie Sharp !!? - zapytał Heks - On , on ! Zgłosił się za mnie - dodał Gray - Musimy lecieć ! - odparł Ryder Patrohadłowiec rusza - Mamy go ! - odparł Ryder - Włączmy ekrany - Victoria , kocham Cię , żałuje , że nie było mnie przy Tobie ! - Ja ciebie też kocham ! - Wrócisz ? Obiecałeś wczoraj !? - Nie dotrzymam tej obietnicy ! - dodał - Kocham Cię - Ja Ciebie też kocham tatusiu ! - powiedziała Victoria przez łzy Po czym łapką dotknęła ekranu , który przerwał transmisje Kapitan Sharp łączy kabelki i odpala bombę atomową ( Migawka : Victoria mała , niby odprowadza ją do ślubu ) - TATO !!!! - krzyknęła Victoria Gray podchodzi do niej i przytula się . Pieski lądują - BOHATERZY !! - JEJ ! - RUBBLE ! - rzuciła jakaś mopsica - KOCHAM CIĘ , BĄDŹMY MAŁŻEŃSTWEM !! - powiedział wywracając Rubble ' a - OK - HA HA HA ! - Widzę , że Rubble chyba smali do kogoś cholewki ! - zażartował Rusty - No - dodał Max - Uu Rubble - dodała Brooklyn - Dajmy gołąbkom spokój ! - odparł Volvo - Myślę , że tworzą słodką parę ! - powiedziała Sunset - Zgadzam się - odparł Malcolm 'KONIEC ' Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Duke Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Lani Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Max Kategoria:May Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Space pups Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13